Sienne
by Satine30
Summary: Helen et John...leur première nuit


**Titre:** Sienne

**Auteur:** satine

**Genre:** les pensée d'Helen, Ship

**Résumé :** Helen et John…leur première nuit

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon j'ai eut envie d'écrire sur ce moment assez intime de la vie d'Helen, je ne sait pas si je l'ai réussi, j'espère que oui et que vous allez aimé ce que j'ai écrit. Oui je sais ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit, mais disons que pendant un temps l'envie m'avait quittée, mais visiblement elle revient, donc d'autres fics devraient arriver bientôt…bon peut être pas sur sanctu, mais au moins sur sg1

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient…..SAUF Christopher, la première qui le touche je lui marave sa trombine, non mais oh, il est à MOI ! Voila après pour les autres, je vous les laisse, y'a pas de soucis ! lol ….

Alors que ses mains parcouraient mon corps, me montrant des endroits que mon esprit ne connaissait même pas, faisant réagir mon corps comme jamais je ne l'aurais cru possible, je découvrais ce que signifiait « être femme ». Par cela je n'entendais pas au sens physique du terme, mais au sens métaphysique…comme si mon âme était soudainement connectée à Mère nature, me montrant toutes les beautés de ce qu'être une femme signifiait. C'était bien plus que ce que l'on m'avait inculqué jusqu'alors, allant au delà des codes sociaux ou moraux.

Pour la première fois de ma jeune vie, j'étais maîtresse de mes sens, de mon corps, de mon âme…mais j'étais également détentrice ponctuelle de ce qui faisait son être. Comme si je pouvais le briser en un instant, ou alors le rendre heureux. Je voulais lui offrir mon cœur, le mélanger au sien, pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Alors que sa peau nue, découvrait la mienne, je su que je n'étais déjà plus qu'à lui seul, notre destinée était liée à tout jamais, comme une profonde certitude. Une peur irrationnelle s'insinua alors en moi, coulant vicieusement dans mes veines, brûlant tout sur son passage…pourtant je ne tremblais pas, j'étais capitaine de mon être…de notre être, car à cette instant qui pouvait dire ce qui était lui et ce qui était moi…nous ne formions qu'un, comme le mythe de l'androgyne le racontait.

Mes sens s'embrasèrent alors et mon désir d'être enfin et complètement sienne se faisait urgent…mais cette peur absurde se fit plus violente, me faisant perdre pied. Alors que mes yeux se fermaient pour cacher ce sentiment malvenu, je le senti se faire davantage tendre, me glisser à l'oreille quelques mots d'amour rassurant, me rappelant que rien ne nous obligeait à continuer, si cela n'était pas mon souhait.

Et alors que mon esprit prenait conscience de la signification de ses paroles, mes bras se resserrèrent sur son corps. Oui j'avais peur de l'inconnu, peur de le décevoir, mais j'étais d'avantage effrayé de perdre la chaleur de son corps, je craignais de le perdre lui complètement et de me perdre par la même occasion. Non je ne pouvais le laisser partir, je ne pouvais m'arrêter là. Je le voulais lui, entièrement.

Je n'eus pas besoin de formuler ma requête à l'oral, par la seule douceur de mon étreinte, il l'avait compris, acceptant ma supplique silencieuse. Il se mit alors à me bercer, chassant au loin toutes ses craintes parasitant mon esprit, afin que je ne me concentre plus que sur lui, sur ses gestes, sur ses mots…Malgré sa ferveur et son empressement de me faire sienne, il ne perdit ni sa tendresse ni sa bienveillance, m'accompagnant dans ce nouveau monde que je ne connaissais pas, et qui pourtant ne me semblait pas vraiment étranger.

Peut-être était-ce cela aimé ? Connaître l'inconnu au point de pouvoir s'y baigner allégrement sans reculer à cause de nos craintes. Il est vrai que j'aimais cet homme plus que ma vie, plus que mon âme. Cet amour m'effrayait parfois, mais il savait toujours quoi dire pour me rassurer. Nous étions des âmes sœurs, j'en étais désormais convaincu. Peu importait l'avenir, car je n'appartenais qu'à lui et ce jusqu'à ma mort.

Alors que mon corps et mon esprit se consumaient sous ses baisers et ses caresses, j'imaginais notre future vie. Elle ne pouvait être que rempli d'amour et de bonheur, car sa générosité et sa tendresse étaient au delà des mots. Peu importait que la bienséance voulait que nous attendions notre nuit de noce pour nous découvrir réellement, nous avions besoin de nous connaître maintenant, de savoir que notre engagement était réciproque et que notre amour était aussi fort.

Lentement mon amant leva la tête, me demandant silencieusement l'autorisation de se fondre en moi. Je n'eus besoin de répondre verbalement, mon corps remplaçant mes mots, s'ouvrant pour lui, comme une fleur éclot face aux rayons du soleil. Mes jambes se nouèrent instinctivement autour de ses hanches, qu'il bougea lentement vers moi, prenant la dernière étincelle de mon enfance, dans un râle rauque et puissant.

Une douleur me transperça le ventre, mais fut aussi vite balayée par la douceur de ses baisers. Je senti alors le sang virginal coulait le long de ma peau, avant de venir mourir sur les draps blancs, recouvrant mon lit. J'étais enfin et définitivement sienne…devenue plus qu'un avec lui.

Nos reins en feu se mirent alors à bouger en cadence, dansant au même rythme…d'abord lent, puis s'intensifiant avec le temps. Nos souffles mêlés perdirent leur cohérence, chacun sombrant dans les méandres d'une volupté toute personnelle. Et alors que je ne pouvais penser à un bonheur plus intense, je fus surprise de découvrir ce que le mot béatitude signifiait, pendant que mon corps se tordait de plaisir sous le sien. Mes cris se mêlèrent aux sien, avant de mourir dans la tendresse d'un baiser.

Nous étions essoufflés, mais ne pouvions ni ne voulions nous séparer. Le besoin de l'autre étant trop fort. Nos corps ne se quittèrent pas, alors qu'il m'installait confortablement sur lui. D'un geste sûr et assuré, il tira les couvertures sur nos êtres, nous protégeant ainsi du froid. Il était si prévenant, si doux…Je l'entendis me glisser quelques mots d'amour à l'oreille.

Et alors que je l'écoutais, un sourire aux lèvres, je me mis à lutter contre le sommeil. Je ne voulais pas dormir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Je voulais lui dire mes sentiments pour lui, face à ce que nous venions de faire. Mais Morphée ne put s'empêcher de refermer ses bras sur moi, m'emmenant dans son pays, ou le calme et la sérénité régnaient en maîtres. Je m'endormi le sourire aux lèvres….heureuse…sienne.


End file.
